Air mata ke dua
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Luffy tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan Nami di pulau Zou akan memberikannya sebuah pukulan telak. Navigatornya menangis lagi./Luffy x Nami Fanfic, DLDR!


**One Piece © Eichiro Oda**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, DLL**

 **Enjoy guys!**

.

.

 _"Garchuuu..."_

 _"Garchuuu..."_

 _"Garchuuu..."_

Teriakan-teriakan girang itu terus di lontarkan oleh para suku Mink. Mereka terus mengatakan kata yang entah apa artinya itu. Semuanya melakukan dengan meriah, menyambut kedatangan kami para kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

Mereka semua tersenyum dan berperilaku sangat ramah pada kami, membuatku menghilangkan semua pikiran negative di awal aku menginjakan kaki di pulau ini. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berpikir bahwa suku Mink itu terlihat kejam. Salahkan Usop yang terus menjejaliku dengan celotehannya tentang suku kanibal. Aaah lupakan semua itu, kenyataannya sekarang mereka semua adalah makhluk yang sangat baik.

"Garchuuu..." Aku ikut balas meneriakan kata itu. Tak kalah girang dengan mereka.

Tentu saja bukan hanya karena penyambutan itu aku senang.

Nami.

Sosok dengan nama itu selalu ada di pikiranku. Sejak kami berpisah di Dressrosa, dia tak pernah beranjak sedikitpun dari otak-ku. Aku tidak pernah memperlihatkannya karena waktu itu fokusku juga untuk mengalahkan Doflaminggo dan membebaskan Dressrosa dari cengkramannya. Tapi walau di tengah-tengah situasi itu, si gadis tetap saja selalu hadir. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dalam petualangan-petualangan sebelumnya juga sama seperti itu.

Aku merasa khawatir.

Tentu aku khawatir dengan semuanya, mereka juga teman-temanku. Namun khusus untuk Nami sedikit berbeda. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang tercampur dalam ke khawatiran itu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana karena aku memang tidak tahu apa namanya.

Sekarang aku berdiri disini, menunggu kedatanganmu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangku. Dari tadi senyum lebarku tak berhenti. Rasanya gigiku sudah mengering karena terlalu lama nyengir.

"Itu mereka."

"Iya, kau benar."

Suara yang tak asing itu terdengar. Itu kau yang sedang berlari sambil melambaikan tangan serta sebuah senyuman. Membuatku bernapas lega sekaligus bersyukur melihatmu baik-baik saja.

Dari kejauhan, aku juga melihatmu yang tiba-tiba di hadang oleh beberapa suku Mink, yang ingin berdekatan denganmu, menempelkan badan serta wajah mereka sambil mengatakan Garchuu. Chopper juga bernasib sama, namun sepertinya kau lebih sulit melepaskan diri dari mereka. Sejujurnya aku sedikit cemburu melihatnya.

Setelah beberapa kompromi dengan mereka, akhirnya kau bisa melepaskan diri dari serbuan dekapan suku Mink. Kau kembali berlari bersama Chopper yang ada disampingmu.

Senyumku semakin lebar melihat penampilanmu. Kau memang paling pandai dalam memilih baju yang akan kau kenakan. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, kau sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna ungu itu. Hiasan yang menjuntai dari kepala ke tanganmu juga bagus, aku menyukainya karena itu membuat rambut pirangmu semakin indah. Kau terlihat luar biasa.

"Luffy..."

Aku sangat senang saat kau memanggil namaku.

"Teman-teman..." Chopper ikut memanggil kami semua. Kulambaikan dua tanganku untuk menyambut kalian.

"Hey kalian, senang bisa bertemu lagi."

Terutama kau, Nami.

"Nami, Chopper." Usop ikut memanggil.

Yang lainnya juga merasa senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja. Mereka tersenyum dan ikut menyambut kau dan Chopper.

Kau terus berlari kearahku dengan senyum yang masih sama.

"Teman-teman." Hampir sampai. Kau kembali berteriak memanggil kami semua.

"Usoooppp..." Chopper dengan tidak sabaran langsung melompat ke arah Usop yang dengan sigap pula tangannya langsung menangkap si pemakan _hito-hito no mi_ itu.

Kembali aku tersenyum.

"Jadi, Sanji, Brook, Momo juga baik-baik saja 'kan?" Dengan refleks aku bertanya. Namun tak ada jawaban darimu. Kau malah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chopper. Melompat kearahku dan langsung memeluk-ku dengan erat.

Awalnya aku sedikit kaget, namun aku mencoba bersikap biasa. Aku menerima pelukanmu dengan senang hati. Tanganku dengan sigap melingkar di punggungmu yang tertutupi surai pirang panjangmu. Aku masih tertawa senang dengan pertemuan ini. Sampai akhirnya pelukanmu terasa mengerat lebih kuat. Tubuhmu bergetar dengan hebat. Dan isakmu terdengar jelas di telinga.

Raut wajahku yang tadinya tertawa lepas berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dahiku langsung mengkerut tak suka. Mataku menatap tajam. Kau menangis. Ada apa denganmu?

"Sanji..."

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Semuanya sudah tertidur pulas menikmati istirahatnya. Begitu pula denganku. Namun entah apa yang terjadi, mataku tak kunjung terlelap, padahal aku merasa bahwa aku juga sudah lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

Mataku menatap lurus ke atas. Melihat langit-langit di dalam ruangan yang sudah di sediakan suku Mink untuk kami beristirahat. Pikiranku kembali mengingat saat Nami menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada kalian, pada Sanji, yang membuatmu meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak tahu bahwa keputusanku menyuruhmu pergi ke pulau Zou terlebih dahulu akan membuatmu berada dalam kesulitan yang begitu besar. Aku sangat menyesal.

Sungguh, aku sangat menyesali semua itu.

Jika kejadiannya akan begini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi selangkahpun dari sisiku. Aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat.

Kau sudah menangis dan itu karena keterlambatanku.

Perlahan aku berdiri dari posisiku yang tadinya berbaring. Lalu aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kakiku melangkah ke satu ruangan yang ada di samping ruanganku. Dan dengan tanpa izin aku masuk saja ke dalam sana. Kakiku melangkah lagi mendekati sosokmu yang sudah tertidur. Tak jauh dari sana, ada Robin juga yang sudah pergi ke dalam mimpinya.

Aku duduk di sampingmu. Memperhatikanmu lebih dalam.

Wajahmu terlihat lelah, dan matamu masih nampak sedikit sembab, mungkin karena tangisan tadi. Tanganku terulur untuk membelai helaian pirangmu.

"Kau pasti sangat ketakutan, maafkan aku." Mulutku berbisik pelan, suaraku sedikit goyah, namun aku mencoba untuk tak menganggu tidurmu.

Kembali aku menatap wajahmu dengan lekat. Hatiku mencelos dan penyesalan semakin bertambah. Kau pasti sangat menderita melalui semua ini, maafkan aku.

Aku pernah marah besar pada Arlong karena membuatmu meneteskan air mata, dan sekarang aku sangat marah pada diriku sendiri karena melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Begitu brengseknya diriku. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, terus ku gumamkan kata itu.

Tanganku yang sedari tadi menyentuh rambutmu kini beralih pada selimut yang tersingkap. Dengan hati-hati aku menariknya agar kau tak di serang hawa dingin. Setelah itu tangan ini tak bisa menahan lagi untuk tak menyentuh tanganmu. Dengan sedikit ku tekankan, sengaja ku eratkan.

"Aku berjanji akan membawa Sanji kembali. Tolong, setelah ini jangan menangis lagi." Bisikan itu terlontar lagi. Kali ini suaraku tak gentar.

Ku ucapkan janji itu sebagai laki-laki untuk perempuan yang selalu menjadi perhatianku. Genggaman ini bukan hanya sebagai pencipta kehangatan, tapi juga penghubung antara dirimu dan diriku. Kau sangat berarti, dan karena itu aku tidak ingin kau terluka, bahkan hanya dalam bentuk tetes air mata saja itu sudah menyakitkan diriku. Jadi jangan menangis, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk dirimu.

.

.

End

.

.

 _ **Kyaaa~kyaaa~kyaaaaaa Ya ampuuuun lancar banget nulis fanfic ini, semuanya berkat hints LuNa dari Oda di episode 705, ya ampuuunnn berapa kalipun di rewatch tetep aja unyuuuu. Yang tambah bikin seneng itu, tangannya si Luffy juga ikut meluk Nami, Gustiii entah kenapa hints mereka itu selalu maniiis, saya sampe lebay gini gara-gara hints mereka—hahaha.**_

 _ **Lalu kenapa baru di tulis sekarang? Hints itu kan minggu kemarin? Err minggu kemarin kena WB**_

 _ **Mengenai judul saya kasih judul 'Air mata ke dua' karena menurut saya tangisan Nami kemarin itu adalah tangisan kedua yang bikin Luffy sampe ber ekspresi gitu, ekspresinya ga se murka di Arlong arc sih, tapi tetep aja sesuatu, haha.**_

 _ **Oh iya ini pertama kali ngepublish fanfic di archive OP. Salam kenal semua, semoga saya dapat diterima dengan baik, Garchuuuu.**_

 _ **Sekian bacotnya, salam kapal LuffyxNami, see you next time, bye bye.**_


End file.
